Solulu
by Mudmee35
Summary: This is a Mamodo Battle to decide a king will Solulu the son of Kolulu and Sugino able to succeed it.
1. Chapter 1:A New Home

Solulu

Author Note:Lanko Mom and Dad is Mamiko and Lance and the Mamodo who was with him is Pamoon. Poor Reycom and Poor Hosokawa fan and also Hosokawa is my favorite character.

Chapter 1:A New House

Location:Mochinoki City (Before Lanko Born)

After the Mamodo Battle Mamiko(Lanko Mom) was moved to a new house next to Kiyomaro House and Kiyomaro Mom(Hana Takamine) talk to her and said "Are you a partner with a Mamodo name Alm while you are heart controlled by Zofis I heard my son(Kiyomaro Takamine) talk about you".Mamiko said "Yes I was heart controlled by Zofis a minute ago since I am a student" and she started to see Lance who was worried about a picture about Mamodo(Pamoon) she was starting to said hi to Lance anyway Lance said "Hi" and she said "What your name I haven't heard your name" Lance said "My name is Lance and I am a descendant of Shelby and hey what your name" Mamiko said "My name is Mamiko anyway nice to meet you let be friend" Lance accepted it and they started to be a kind friend.

Location:Lanko Home (After Lanko Born)

Lanko then started to stay in bed don't go to School while Lanko Mom knocking the door and shouted "Are you going to School now my sweetie" and while Lanko shouted "I don't want to go to school right now right in front of my house and my friend, Icy, everyone hate so very much in this school and I am not stupid". Lanko Mom keep the face blanked and going to do a house chores while seeing his dad just smile with a boy with a sun hair, have a sky blue eye with a robot shirt including his star behind his back. And Lanko started to walked to a street and he meet a boy who have a dry green hair and his hair is similar to a boy(Eshros) hair and wear a Kolulu green shoe and a pink eye holding a green-pink book(Spellbook) asking Lanko "Please read the book for me please".Lanko started to read a book and it was unknown language "sorry little boy I can't read it" said Lanko as the book(Spellbook) unknown language have a different color he read his word(spell) "Juron" as he use his hand to strangled a people from Mochinoki City. Lanko said "Woah" and Solulu canceled the spell and introduced himself "My name is Solulu I am a Mamodo from a Mamodo World who was a son of Kolulu and Sugino my mom has a claws spell and my dad have a plant spell". Who was anyway Lanko decided to go to his house and see his mom and said "I am sorry for not going to school but today I will go to school" Lanko Mom was happily said "Thank you I have a breakfast for you anyway" "Thank you Mom" said Lanko as he go to the bathroom wear a Mochinoki School Uniform eat a breakfast and go to school he go to his classroom.

Location:Mochinoki School (After Lanko Born)

His teacher said "You changed your mind I never seem you changed your mind before" his student was shocked and said "He back" "I never seem him back before" his student said "Welcome back to School". Lanko said "Thank You" and the Armadillo(Majirou) said "Maji Majirou" and he said to his teacher "who is this animal by the way" "oh this Armadillo name Majirou because he said Maji Majirou" and Nicholas said "Hello" and his teacher said "Oh hello it this armadillo your pet anyway" Nicholas said "They are my partner a minute ago when Zatch and Kiyo meet me and then I found a black demon(Brago) and a lady(Sherry) burn his book and I miss him after I lose Majirou I would about to use a cheerful music thank to Parco Folgore and Kanchrome" his teacher said "Also take my armadillo" and Nicholas said "Good Bye".

Location:Mamodo World (After Lanko Born)

A Solulu Mom(Kolulu) with a normal eye,long pink hair and a pink shirt,pink skirt and with a pink shoe and his dad(Sugino) with a hair similar to (Makoto Naegi Dad) hair and he wear a baggy shirt, green pants, and a shoe and he was a kite designers and have a normal eye talk to King Bell(Zatch Bell) who was a king of a Mamodo world and Queen Bell(Tia Bell) was a queen of the demon world. Solulu Dad(Sugino) said "How was my son today" King Bell said "He have a partner name Lanko who was a son of Mamiko and Lance who was partner to my friend Pamoon" Sugino then leave his palace along with Kolulu and ask Pamoon "Is he your partners" "Yes he was my partner since he was mind controlled by Zofis a minute ago" Pamoon said and Sugino worry about Haruhiko and Shiori who was Kolulu partner Sugino thought "(I wonder what she look like)".

Location:Mochinoki School (After Lanko Born)

When after the class he see the student girl bullies Icy Kinoyama and said "Ha you idiot you are my target and you are my slave now time to punches her" the student girl punches her as hard as she could when suddenly Lanko said "Leave her alone" the student girl was shocked and throught "He back how could he come back he supposed not to go to school". She said "Everyone run" bullies girl and started to run and Lanko said to Icy Kinoyama "Are you okay" Icy said "yes I am fine" and started to go back but the bell ring ding dong ding dong and the principal announced "It science class please go to the science class" He suddenly go to the science class holding his book and go to science to study it science teacher shocked and said "He back now and he want to go to school now" and said "Welcome Back".He study the science class and when the bell ring ding dong ding dong Principal announced "It home time". And started to go home.

Location:Lanko Home (After Lanko Born)

He see Solulu who was eating rice with his Mom in the table Lanko said "Hello little boy" and Solulu said "don't call me little boy call me Solulu everyone in the Mamodo World call me my name anyway" Lanko said "So who is a Mamodo anyway?" Solulu said "Mamodo are a creature from another world and they are faster, stronger, and have greater endurance than human". Lanko said to his mom "Can you tell me who Alm favorite food is" and Lanko Mom said "Yes it when since I was heart controlled by Zofis a minute ago".

Location:Water reservatory (Before Lanko Born)

Alm while seeing a fish a year ago in the water and said "Ah finally fish my favorite food time for a meal". Mamiko standing watching Alm and have a heart controlled and said "Ha fish the child can't swim Alm don't go" Alm ignore Mamiko warning and said "Shut up human I can swim and I want to eat yellowtail right now" Alm than swim into a fish and then he caught it and choked down his fish and said "Let go human" and Lanko said "Yes"

Location:Lanko Home (After Lanko Born)

"What I never see him eating yellowtail and swim in the water before" said Lanko and suddenly "He is a Mamodo from a Mamodo World and love to eat a yellowtail a minute ago" said Solulu "So he is a Mamodo just like you anyway and your favorite food is a fish I got it now" said Lanko as he go back to his bed when suddenly the man by the name of Hosokawa with a gang (except Reycom) tired to steal the money from Lanko Mom. And then they saw a boy it was Reycom who tried to hit the gang and see Hosokawa who was a partner of the boy and suddenly Reycom tired to kill him by asking a spell "Gikor" his mouth use a ice shard to Hosokawa and kill him and suddenly a gang scared of the boy and ran but it to late Reycom use his spell without his book and partner and said his spell "Freezudo" Reycom freeze the gang and then he found a money from Lanko Mom and suddenly said "Mamiko, Alm partners" and stood there found a Hosokawa lying in the ground hurting by his spell. "R-reycom h-how c-can y-you b-betray m-me l-like t-that y-you i-idiot" said Hosokawa as he hurt by his spell and he die lying in the ground and Reycom said "Noooooooooooooo" he crying in sadness and he was covered and go back to the Mamodo World. As Lanko found him lying dead in the ground and said "What is his name and who the murderer of him anyway I wonder" while thinking of that and go back to his home and sleep in the Suddenly Reycom enter his house and put the money from Lanko Mom in his shelf while smiling happily and then go to Mamodo World and Icy see him as a bodyguard who was put a thing anyway.


	2. Chapter 2 : A New Ally

Solulu

Author Note:

Chapter 2: A New Ally

Location: Lanko Home (After Lanko Born)

While he see a tv suddenly he see a boy a blue eye with a blue spiky hair, blue shirt, white Reycom shoe by the age 8 with a detective by the name of Sycramore holding a blue book and use a spell "Gikor" Boy then shoot a ice shard to the criminal and they are lying dead in the ground. "Ha Deycom I thought you are here" said Solulu "You know him" said Lanko "Yes when I was in the Mamodo School a minute ago and he in the 2nd grade and I am in a 1st grade" said Solulu as Lanko said goodbye to his mom and go to school.


End file.
